


Biological Quirks

by Pappels (SabakuNoKel)



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: First Time, It is now, M/M, Pre-Movie(s), antennae play, is that even a tag?, this is set way before the movie, way before the leg ripping even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabakuNoKel/pseuds/Pappels
Summary: It would only make sense for monsters to have different erogenous zones from humans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you're all here for some antennae touching cuz that is all this fic is

Maui always considered his trips down to Lalotai a kind of vacation. He liked it in the human world, the cheers of the people when they recognized him and getting to show off his awesome moves were great but sometimes it was nice to get away from it all and just take a break.

And of course there was Tamatoa.

There was never a dull moment when the giant crab was around. He and Maui would go on all sort of adventures together and generally make trouble for anybody unfortunate enough to cross their path. Other times they would stay at Tamatoa's lair and Maui would help sort through the new treasure Tamatoa had collected or they'd have a friendly fight and tend each other's wounds afterwards.

Sometimes they wouldn’t really do anything. Like right now.

Maui was sitting on the floor of Tamatoa's lair humming a tune he'd been working on for his very own song as the crab entertained himself by running his antennae through Maui's hair.

The monster loved his hair and would take every opportunity to touch it. Maui didn’t mind, he put a lot of effort into making sure his hair stayed silky and having someone play with it was actually kind of relaxing.

Okay, more than just kind of relaxing. Maui felt his eyelids starting to droop, perhaps a nap wouldn’t hurt.

Tamatoa must have noticed the demigod was well on his way to nodding off as one of his antennae snuck down to tickle his nose. Maui turned his face away but the antenna chased after him no matter which way he turned until Maui decided he'd had enough and blew at the annoying appendage in the hopes of getting it to go away.

A sudden loud moan echoed throughout the cavern.

Well, there was a wake-up call.

Maui turned around to look at the monster. Tamatoa had one claw covering his mouth and his cheeks were flushed a dark purple.

"What just happened?" Maui asked, confused. Going by the crab's reaction Tamatoa hadn't meant to make that sound.

"It's kind of embarrassing." Tamatoa wasn’t meeting his eyes. Maui stepped closer so he could lay a hand on the monster's claw.

"You know you have nothing to be embarrassed about with me." Maui had known Tamatoa since he was still a little crab without a shell of his own, scuttling around in a plain brown conch shell that he absolutely loathed but was all the protection he had. The two of them had been through so much together and Maui didn’t want Tamatoa to think he couldn’t confide in him.

"It's just. My antennae can be quite _sensitive_." Tamatoa finally admitted, a note of shame in his voice.

Oh.

"I'm sorry. I didn’t know." Maui hated the thought he might have made Tamatoa uncomfortable even though that hadn't been his intention.

The monster shook his head.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, babe." Tamatoa assured him as he gently bumped Maui in the chest with his claw, diffusing the awkward moment between them.

This would be the perfect opportunity for Maui to change the subject. The demigod would brag about something amazing he'd done recently and Tamatoa would roll his eyes and provide some snarky comment. They could pretend like nothing had happened and just forget about it and go on as they were.

Maui didn’t want that though.

"Did it feel… good?" The question obviously took the monster by surprise but Maui made sure to keep his eyes firmly on Tamatoa's even as he felt his own cheeks growing warm. There was that saying the human's had about eyes being the windows to the soul and he wanted Tamatoa to know the demigod wasn’t going to mock him or tease him over this.

Tamatoa eventually nodded. "Yeah."

"Want me to do it again?" Maui knew that asking might be blurring the lines of their friendship but he was man enough to admit he's had certain feelings for Tamatoa for a while now and that this might be his only chance to act on those feelings.

Tamatoa said nothing but after a long moment lowered his antennae back down.

Looking at the appendages now Maui realized he'd never really given much thought to this part of the monster before. Maui was familiar with the feeling of them on his skin or in his hair and he'd always enjoyed it when Tamatoa used his antennae to touch him. Now he wanted Tamatoa to enjoy it when Maui touched him but he didn’t want to accidentally hurt him by doing something wrong. Maui knew Tamatoa used his antennae to feel for movements and to detect sounds and even smells so it would make sense for them to be sensitive.

It truly was amazing how Tamatoa used his antennae for so many things yet it also highlighted how different the two of them were. Not that that deterred Maui in the slightest. The demigod always met every challenge head on and he wasn’t about to back down from this one.

"So when I did this," Maui blew on the antennae again, this time the crab shuddered when the hot air hit his appendages. "It felt good?"

"Y-yes." Maui had to bite back a smile at the slight stutter, if Tamatoa thought the demigod was just messing with him he'd want to stop and the crab would spend the rest of the day sulking.

He definitely didn’t want that.

"You have to tell me if what I'm doing feels good, okay?" It was important that Tamatoa knew his comfort came first. Maui may be sailing in unfamiliar waters but if he did something that hurt the monster or made him somehow uncomfortable Maui wanted to know.

It was his body and Maui wasn’t going to do anything Tamatoa didn’t want him to do.

After Tamatoa nodded his consent Maui continued his exploration. After seeing the monster's reaction to just breathing on his antennae Maui wondered what would happen if he touched them. Gently so he wouldn’t hurt Tamatoa Maui ran a single finger down the length of an antenna. Tamatoa's eyes fluttered shut, he didn’t seem to be in pain so that was good but compared to that first surprised moan it was a rather mild reaction.

That part of the demigod that always wanted to impress and be praised for his greatness wanted to do better.

Taking hold of the antenna with his hand Maui used his thumb to rub the surface of the antenna, softly at first then increasing the pressure as he carefully massaged the appendage.

Tamatoa was biting his lip, trying to keep any noises from escaping. It was kind of cute to watch the monster struggle like that but it just fueled Maui's need to hear that sound from before even more.

Maui kept massaging the antenna in his hand and softly blew on the other.

Tamatoa let out a surprised gasp followed by a pleased groan, the sound sending a tingling feeling all the way down Maui's spine.

Now that that first sound had escaped Tamatoa wasn’t holding back, the monster let out little ooh's and aah's whenever Maui pressed his thumb in a little harder and blowing on one of his antennae always made the sounds increase in volume.

It was obvious the crab was enjoying what Maui was doing (which was really stroking the demigod's ego he had to admit) but for all that the sounds made it easy to tell Tamatoa liked it he wasn’t exactly _telling_ Maui that it felt good like they had agreed earlier.

That just wouldn’t do. Maybe Tamatoa deserved to be punished a little for that.

Maui hadn't earned his title as a trickster for nothing.

"Tama?" Maui called out but got no response from the monster. It seemed Tamatoa was too lost in his pleasure to hear him. " _Tamatoa_." Maui repeated, louder this time.

"Uh?" Tamatoa slowly blinked one eye open, then the other, staring down at him in confusion blanketed in deep layers of lust.

"You have to tell me if it feels good or I'm going to stop." Maui reminded the dazed monster. Panic flitted across the crab's face but it was quickly replaced with annoyance as he glared down at the demigod.

"Yes, it feels good! Now keep going." Tamatoa demanded, looking like he was two seconds away from tossing Maui into the nearest volcano for even suggesting he was going to stop.

The demigod grinned. Okay, Maui could let up. He'd had his fun teasing the monster but now it was time to step up his game.

Tamatoa was still glaring at him even though the pleasure from Maui's massaging was quickly creeping back into his eyes. With the monster's eyes still on him Maui stuck out his tongue and licked up the length of the free antenna.

"Holy gods!" Tamatoa's shout took Maui by surprise. He'd been counting on that feeling good but now he wasn’t so sure anymore.

"Was that okay?" Maui asked, concerned. Tamatoa was looking a little overwhelmed and Maui was just about to let go of the antenna in his hand when the monster pleaded, "Don’t stop."

Maui had never seen Tamatoa behave like this and it was doing all sort of things to him that were hard to put into words. The last thing Maui wanted to do right now was stop though.

Eager to see what other reactions he could draw from Tamatoa Maui sucked the antenna into his mouth. That got him the loudest moan yet, even louder than the one that had started this whole thing.

As the demigod swirled his tongue around the tip and sucked on the antenna Tamatoa's moaning was near constant, only interrupted by the chants of Maui's name falling from his lips like a prayer.

Maui had never heard a sweet a sound.

As the demigod sucked on one antenna and used his hand to stroke the other Tamatoa let out a particularly loud shout and suddenly collapsed on the ground.

Did Tamatoa just?

Damn.

Letting go of the antennae Maui realized he had his own little problem. The demigod wasn’t sure if he should leave to take care of it himself or wait and see how Tamatoa would react to it. He didn’t want to pressure his friend but the thought of getting off with Tamatoa definitely had him interested.

Maui realized he'd taken too long to decide as the monster opened his eyes and looked at him.

Tamatoa's eyes were half lidded and satisfied, a sated smile on his lips. That smile quickly changed into a smirk however when he saw the state Maui was in.

Maui gasped as Tamatoa pushed his claw between the demigod's legs.

"Guess I should return the favor."

**Author's Note:**

> I may have had too much strawberry wine while writing this
> 
> Link to my tumblr if anyone wants to drop me a prompt, maybe I'll pick it up *wink*  
> http://pepperedappels.tumblr.com/


End file.
